Red Hair or Black Hair?
by MissIzzy
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are bored one summer day and decide to play This or That. It eventually leads to the inevitable question... red hair or black hair? [Oneshot.]


A/N: I was originally going to update Best Laid Plans Never Work Out Well but this plot bunny attacked me and I just _had_ to write this one out. Hopefully, you'll get the implied couple here. (Hint: Favorite couple of mine.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc.

---

Red Hair or Black Hair?

Words: 1393

---

"Chess?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny, I am _not_ going to play chess when I've watched my two male best friends play that game for seven years!"

Ginny held her hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, fine. Um, exploding snap?" She held up the box of cards.

"I'd like to keep all my facial features, _thank_ you," Hermione snipped while flinging the box of cards behind her.

"Alright, how about, erm… that muggle game! Hurricane or somewhat," Ginny suggested.

Hermione scrunched up her nose. "It's twister. And I don't think it'll be very fun when we only have _two_ players."

"Fine, fine. How about erm, checkers?"

"Too simplistic."

"Tick Tock Toe?"

"It's Tic _Tac_ Toe, Ginny."

Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "All these muggle games are confusing. Ooh, I know! How about chess?"

Hermione groaned. "You've already asked that one."

Ginny gave a sound of protest. "Hermione! Is there _any_ game you want to play?"

Hermione pondered for a moment before replying, "A crossword puzzle?"

Ginny blinked. "You have _seriously_ got to get out once in a while."

"I do get out! I go on the occasional outings with the guys, for your information!" Hermione said in defense.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Watching a movie on the telly is not an outing, Hermione."

"Call it what you may, Ginny but that, my friend, _is_ a very dignified and very _fun_ outing," Hermione concluded with a satisfied note.

Ginny made a gagging sound which caused Hermione to chuck the nearest pillow at her, producing giggles from both of them. Ginny sat up suddenly.

"Ooh! I have one! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Ginny said with mischievous twinkles in her eyes.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Truth or Dare? A little childish, don't you think?"

Ginny giggled. "It's a very dignified game when played with firewhiskey."

"Ginny!"

Ginny and Hermione laughed. "Alright, alright, Hermione. No truth or dare."

"Thank Merlin."

Ginny suddenly grinned. "I have a _perfect_ game."

Hermione stifled her laughter. "Oh really?"

Ginny bounced on her bed excitedly. "Yes, and you _can't_ say no."

Hermione bit her lip before sighing. "Oh all right. What is it?"

Ginny grinned widely. "This or That."

Hermione groaned. "Oh dear Merlin, what have I agreed to."

Ginny whacked her with a pillow. "Hermione! You said you were going to play!"

Hermione sighed. "Fine. Ask away."

Ginny squealed with delight. "Yes! Wait, what topic do you want?"

Hermione waved her hand. "Any is fine."

"Okay, topic will be… _guys_." Ginny waggled her eyebrows.

Hermione groaned again and slapped her forehead. Ginny laughed.

"Hey! Be a good sport!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione laughed with her. "Oh all right. Well, let's get this over with."

Ginny grinned before firing her first question. "Hogwarts blokes or Durmstrang blokes?"

Hermione laughed despite the question. "Ginny, is that just a way to find out about what went on with Viktor?"

"Maybe, now answer the question!"

Hermione sighed but smiled. "Hogwarts."

"Good taste!" Ginny cried out, causing shared laughter between the two of them.

"Go on, next question then!"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione. "Erm, Gryffindor guys or Slytherin guys?"

Hermione groaned. "Did your evil Slytherin boyfriend put you up to this?"

Ginny laughed and slapped her arm playfully. "Draco did not force me to do anything I didn't want to." Ginny waggled her eyebrows causing Hermione to groan.

"Gross, Ginny. Too much information."

"Oh, stop stalling and answer the question!"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, the bad boy thing has always attracted me _but_…I prefer Gryffindor boys."

Ginny sighed. "I don't get why everyone says that. The bad boy thing is just so… bloody gorgeous."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny. "Biased woman!"

Ginny laughed. "That's true. All right, next question! Since we're on the topic of Gryffindor boys, Seamus or Dean?"

"Ooh, Dean _has_ looked quite scrumptious recently but Seamus has the accent. So I'll go with Seamus," Hermione said.

Ginny leaned in and said in a low tone, "Don't you think they've always looked kind of… _friendly_?"

Hermione gaped at Ginny. "Ginny! They are not _gay_!"

Ginny laughed at Hermione's reaction. "Well, they're _together_ all the time!"

Hermione swatted Ginny's arm playfully. "They are _straight_. You should know, you dated Dean!"

Ginny sighed. "Good times, that one. Wait, off topic! Next question! Erm, let's see, Draco or Blaise?"

"Ugh, Slytherin."

"Hey! They're not _all_ bad!"

"Ugh, _Slytherin_."

"Okay, fine, maybe they are. But you have to admit they look quite scrumptious."

Hermione laughed. "Alright, then. Draco, I guess."

"Hands off, woman! He's mine!"

Hermione giggled along with Ginny. "Don't worry, you can keep him."

"Oh I will. Okay, next question! Erm, Crabbe or Goyle?"

"Neither."

"Justin or Ernie?"

"Ugh. Neither but if I had to, Justin."

"Ron or Harry?"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? Ginny said innocently.

"I am _not_ going to answer that! They're my best friends!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay, _fine_. Red hair or black hair?"

"Ginny!" Hermione swatted Ginny's arm playfully.

Ginny grinned but replied, "Hermione, you'll _have_ to answer sooner or later. I mean, _everyone_ has been wondering how you ever made _that_ decision."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What decision?"

Ginny gave her an exasperated look. "You can't have two male best friends for seven years without falling for _one _of them!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, doesn't anyone have anything better to do than gossip about my love life?"

"Or lack of one," Ginny muttered.

Hermione grabbed a pillow and promptly threw it at her, laughing during the whole time. "That's so horrible of you to say!"

Ginny laughed also and replied, "Well, it's true! I mean, who was your last date?"

Hermione put a finger on her lip, thinking, before replying bashfully, "Well, I guess Viktor in fourth year."

Ginny looked at her smugly. "See! Exactly my point. Now, how _did_ you choose? I mean, my brother's a prat but I guess that kind of thing appeals to _some_ girls."

Hermione laughed. "Ginny!"

Ginny grinned at her and continued, "And if it's Harry, I _completely_ understand. He is absolutely delectable. And don't worry, I'm not going to get _mad_ or anything. Really, Draco is _far_ better."

Hermione groaned. "Ginny, too much information."

Ginny giggled. "Well, he _is!_ So, what is it? Red hair or black hair?"

Hermione sighed as Ginny waited excitedly. "Well, I—"

The door swung open to the side noisily as two loud chattering boys burst into the room.

"Oi! Hermione! Gin! Stop gossiping and get over to the garden! Quidditch game going on!" Ron said from the doorway, banging the Quaffle he held in his hand on the door.

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend's behavior but smiled at the two girls. "We'll be out back if you girls want anything," Harry said, grinning, while pushing a boisterous Ron out of the room. They rounded the corner and out of sight. Hermione and Ginny turned to each other to speak again but Harry suddenly reappeared at the doorway.

"Oh, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up as she replied, "Hmm?"

Harry grinned charmingly as he tapped his cheek with his finger. "I can't do well in Quidditch without a good luck kiss."

Ginny burst out in laughter as Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile. Hermione stood up with an exaggerated sigh and stepped towards the raven-haired boy. She smiled at him before tip-toeing to peck him lightly on the cheek.

"Good luck, Harry," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry brought his hand up to his cheek with a goofy grin. "I'll never wash this cheek again!" Harry said dramatically as Hermione pushed him out of the room.

Ginny giggled. "Some pair of boys you have there, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes but with affection. "They think the world revolves around Quidditch."

Ginny laughed. "So, back to the question—"

Hermione interrupted her with a groan but Ginny continued in a louder tone.

"Red hair or black hair?"

Hermione sighed. "You're never going to leave this alone, aren't you?"

"Damn right now, go on!"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, let's just say… he always remembers to think of me."

Ginny gaped at her. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Hermione just smiled at her and walked out of the room. Ginny's reply echoed through the hall.

"So black hair then?"

Hermione's laugh was her reply.


End file.
